Playtime
by OheyItsEllen
Summary: Things get a little ..heated. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Non-profit. Rights go to respectable owners.


Bo let out a low grunt as she felt the wall of her bedroom abruptly connecting with her back, there was more force behind the push than she had expected. "Oh, Doctor. You're usually doing the healing, not the injuring. " Bo said while playfully eyeing the bewildered blonde leaning up against her. "Well, in this case. I'll be doing both. " A sly, devilish smirk snuck across Lauren's face as she slowly but firmly wrapped her hand around Bo's neck, causing Bo to lick her lips seductively. "Own me, Lauren. " and with that said Lauren parted Bo's legs with ease, pushing her thigh up to Bo's center. "I plan to, over and over again. " Lauren whispered into her ear while nibbling on the soft flesh of the lobe of Bo's ear, causing a shiver of lust flow through Bo. Lauren had begun unbuttoning Bo's tight, black leather vest, loving how it looked on her, but knowingly loving more how it looked off the tight body. After the vest was off and flung to the floor Lauren knelt down and began tugging at the button of the tight pants keeping her from her biggest want and desire. All that was left was Bo's black lingerie, Lauren stood, keeping Bo pressed firmly to the wall. "Don't you make me wait. " sighed Bo. "I will be doing whatever I please tonight. " declared Lauren. This had only caused Bo to become even more aroused. Bo reached for the buttons of Lauren's navy blue shirt but was denied access with a swift, but mild slap on the hands. Bo's eyes widened and her lips curved to a smirk. " Ah, ah, ah... it's not your turn. " Lauren continued searching over Bo with her eyes, subconsciously licking her lips, causing Bo to chuckle. Bo pushed forward and whispered into Lauren's ear. " Fuck me. " Lauren ran her hands down Bo's back until she met the clasp of Bo's bra, undoing it easily and tossing it aside. She used one hand to tilt Bo's head up as she made her way down Bo's neck, planting kisses all the way down until she reached Bo's hard nipples. She took the right one in her mouth slowly running her tongue over it, causing Bo to moan throatily. Lauren brought down her other hand to give the left nipple a squeeze, granting the same response. Bo's nipples hardened as Lauren flicked her tongue and ran her fingers around them. Lauren kept Bo pushed up against the wall as she made her way down the succubus' tight body. She pressed her tongue against the thin fabric of Bo's panties. Lauren slowly pulled them down Bo's legs and off of her body, quickly returning to her position between Bo's legs. Lauren was on her knees, keeping Bo's legs spread, practically being able to smell Bo's arousal. "I can't wait to taste you. " Lauren said in a hushed whisper. As soon as that registered in Bo's already cloudy mind Lauren had begun exploring Bo's wet center with her tongue, slowly licking it thoroughly. Lauren's hot, heavy breathes were only causing Bo to give in even more. "More." sighed Bo. "More what, baby?" Lauren had already begun making quick work with her tongue and gradually sucking on Bo's throbbing clit. "More, please." Lauren smiled as she reached her hand up, having Bo suck on and wet her fingers, readying them for penetration. Lauren had slowly entered a finger inside of Bo's hot center, receiving a soft moan in response. Lauren slowly pushed in and out, feeling Bo's arousal all over her hand, the taste still remaining on her tongue. Lauren's thrusts got deeper and deeper, eventually adding another finger. Bo could not keep quiet now. Bo bit on her finger, trying to restrain herself from screaming in pleasure, Lauren had quickened the pace, using her free hand to roam over Bo's heaving chest. Bo could feel herself falling over the edge and knew it could not be contained. "I'm so close." Bo ran her fingers through Lauren's hair and guided her face back to her center. Lauren began flicking her tongue over Bo's clit, causing Bo to thrust her hips against Lauren's fingers. "Don't stop, Lauren. Please. " groaned Bo, nearing climax. "Cum for me, baby. " Bo's hands tightened over Lauren's scalp, barely keeping herself balanced as she hit her climax hard, feeling as though she would never return, it felt like hours. Once reality came back Bo could feel Lauren softly kissing and nibbling at her neck. "Wow, you sure know how to make a girl shake." Lauren couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. Once Bo regained her strength, she pushed both of them away from the wall and lifted Lauren up. Playfully tossing Lauren onto the bed. The succubus couldn't wait to make the good doctor hit her own orgasm. Bo smiled and crawled on top of Lauren, slowly lowering her mouth down next to her ear. "It's my turn now." Bo lifted her head back up, eyes flashing blue, looking straight into the deep brown eyes of Lauren's, wearing the most evil and dirty smile there ever was.


End file.
